


Polk Reunion

by Gears112



Series: Reunion AU [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Damnit Henry They're Tattoo Artists not Doctors, Everyone Needs A Hug, Protective Henry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gears112/pseuds/Gears112
Summary: Henry goes to the friends he knows to help his old friend Norman retrieve some sense of normalcy back.Mild TW: Body Horror, with The Projectionist





	Polk Reunion

...

“Alright, are you sure about this?” Dave asked slowly as he brought in the extra gauze into the room. “I mean I know the hospital would ask questions and shit, but we’re not exactly professional medical people…” The projector headed creature merely nodded, holding onto the cot tightly with one hand and Henry’s hand with the other. Dave nodded simply and looked at Joshua and Chris, both on opposite sides of the creature. “Alright...well...me and Nancy gotcha covered...just be careful.” Joshua and Chris nodded simply as Dave put the stuff down and left the room.

“Alright, let’s get this started…” Chris said slowly before him and Joshua carefully began to cut around the embedded projector pieces and film reels, trying to remove them without too much damage. As they removed the pieces, Chris wrapped gauze around the open wounds and plastic wrap to keep the residing ink from oozing in, though it was hard to tell considering the creature was basically an ink monster. The creature vibrated in pain, a whining whirr coming from the speaker on the chest, though every time he was asked if they needed to stop, he shook his head. After a few hours, Chris and Joshua managed to remove most of the wires and the film reels, which were in multiple trash bags.

“Ok...there’s that…” Joshua said slowly as he set down the gauze, looking at Chris. “You ready for the next part?”

“Yeah…” Chris said slowly, grabbing his tool kit. “Are you ready dude?” There was a slow whirr and a nod and Chris took out a screwdriver and began to carefully take apart the projector. It went on for an hour or so as Chris took apart the projector and Joshua removed the pieces. Once they were done, there was a silence between the two artists as Henry shook slightly, a bit overwhelmed as he saw his old coworker laying in the cot, magic runes etched into the man’s gaunt face.

“Norm…” Henry said slowly. “Norman buddy...are you alright?” The man in question turned to Henry weakly and smiled softly.

“N-Never b-better Henry…”

.

* * *

.

Cordelia knew something was up when she entered the tattoo parlour to visit Joshua, especially as she saw Chris sitting uncharacteristically quiet in a chair in a corner. She frowned slightly as she saw Joshua walk over to him and pat him on the back. She was about to open her mouth when Nancy spotted her.

“Oh hey, Cordelia!” The younger female Lawrence said, grabbing Cordelia’s attention. “What brings you here?” She grinned mischievously. “You planning on giving my brother a coronary with a new tattoo?” Cordelia chuckled and shook her head.

“I still don’t see why, after all,  _you_ have tattoos.” Nancy shrugged nonchalantly.

“I’m not as cute as you, Cordelia, that’s probably the reason.” She said. “Either that or he thinks you’re still ‘innocent’.” Cordelia raised an eyebrow and Nancy shrugged. “We didn’t exactly get along as kids…I mean, I’m sure he’s mentioned that I was a ‘hellion’ a few times.” Cordelia blinked slowly and Nancy made a silent ‘oh’ sound, realizing that Sammy hadn't told her the 'horror stories'. There was an awkward silence between the two woman before Joshua spotted them and quickly walked over.

“Oh, h-hey Cordelia,” He said quickly. “Uh, what’s up?” Cordelia looked at him.

“Oh, Joshy...I wanted to know if you wanted to go for coffee…” She said before looking at Chris. “Is Chris alright?” Joshua’s face fell and he looked away.

“Uh...it’s a bit of a long story…” He said softly. “Henry had us help him...with a thing…”

“What thing?” Joshua didn’t answer. “Joshua.” Cordelia looked at Nancy, who looked away sheepishly. The former music intern frowned before walking past them, heading straight towards the back, going straight to Chris’s ‘room’ and opened the door, freezing as she saw Henry and an ink-stained figure. She let out a startled gasp, getting both of their attentions.

“M-Ms. Bell…” Henry started before his face fell slightly before looking at the ink-figure and forcing a chuckle. “You remember Norman...right?”

“B-Bell?” A deep crackle-like voice managed out. “Miss Cor-Cordelia? You m-m-made it out?” The figure sat up weakly and Cordelia covered her mouth, stepping back; Norman, barring the fact the man was marked and cut up and ink stained, looked exactly like he did when Cordelia had last seen the man years ago. Her mind raced as Henry sighed.

“We didn’t want to risk going to a hospital and-”

“This is why Chris is hiding in the corner?” Henry blinked in surprise before nodding.

“He and Joshua helped remove the projector and the reels from his head…” Norman made a weak laugh.

“D-Drew’s an u-uncreative bas-bastard…” Norman managed out before wincing as he gingerly touched the rune marks on his face. “Son of…”

“Don’t push yourself Norman, too hard,” Henry scolded. “I have no idea what else Joey did…and those things aren’t making me feel great either…” Norman merely rolled his eyes before he looked at Cordelia, smiling softly.

“You’ve c-c-certainly grown up Ms. B-Bell…” Cordelia smiled slightly, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

“Thank you Mr. Polk…It’s good to see you again too…”


End file.
